Realty
by gigglesofdeath
Summary: Author’s Note:My grammar and spelling still sucks so please over look it. Before you read this, you have to read unforgettable love and it would also help to read truth or you will not understand any of this story. In addition, Just in case you do not alr
1. Chapter 1

**Realty**

**Author's Note:**My grammar and spelling still sucks so please over look it. Before you read this, you have to read unforgettable love and it would also help to read truth or you will not understand any of this story. In addition, Just in case you do not already know words in Italic mean not spoken aloud. Enjoy the story.

**Summery:**Latmo and Kouga once again me up the Inuyasha and the gang. This might be their toughest battle. For them to win the most do something that they do not want.

**Chapter one:**  
It was before sun light when kouga woke up.  
Kouga: She looks_so peaceful I will not wake her but I will go get some fish so she can have breakfast in the morning. As soon as we destroy Naraku I can give her a better life where we a settle done and raise a family with ease. Will we ever be able to live in peace?_  
He sighed at his thoughts, turned and headed for the river. As he was running through the trees when he saw a glimpse of a girl. It looked like Kagome he headed to where he saw her. When he got there, no one was around.  
Kouga: Was she ever there? I most be losing it, I need a vacation.  
Just then, he heard a giggle and looked at up ahead. There Kagome was looking straight a him.  
Kouga:Kagome? What are you doing here? Where is that mutt Inuyasha?  
Kagome turned around and took off running.  
Kouga:Where are you going? Come back Kagome._Why is she running from me?_  
He ran after her. He had a hard time keeping up with the branches hitting his face.  
Kouga:_Where is she going?_  
He heard a cry.  
Kouga:_Oh no._  
He found her on the ground. It looks as she fell and hurt her ankle.  
Kagome:Kouga help me I hurt my ankle and can't walk.  
There was something her voice that gave him second thoughts. He did not know what it was but picked her up anyway.  
Kouga:Kagome? What are you doing here? Where is that mutt Inuyasha?  
Kagome turned around and took off running.  
Kouga: Where are you going? Come back Kagome. Why is she running from me?  
He ran after her.  
He had a hard time keeping up with the branches hitting his face.  
Kouga:_Where is she going?_  
He heard a cry.  
Kouga:_Oh no._  
He found her on the ground. It looks as she fell and hurt her ankle.  
Kagome: Kouga help me I hurt my ankle and can't walk.  
There was something her voice that gave him second thoughts. He did not know what it was but picked her up anyway.  
Kagome: Oh, thank you Kouga.  
Now he was sure there was something wrong her voice was deeper.  
Kouga: Hey, who are you? You are not Kagome.  
Before he could drop her, she wrapped her arms around him. He tried to shake loose but her strength was unbelievable. Her whole body became see through. Now her whole body was on him. It was as if he was in a bubble of some kind. Kouga tried to push the wall of the bubble and get out.  
Kouga: What is this?  
A fog like spray pours into the bubble.  
Kouga: What the hell is…. this….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
The light ray hit Latmo eyes and she began to awaken. She turned expecting to see Kouga. When she did not see him, she looked a little disappointed.  
Latmo:_Where is Kouga? Maybe he went to the river the go get fish. I mines will go help him._  
She got up and stretched her arms as if she was trying to touch the bright yellow sun. She headed towards the river. When she got to the river Kouga was nowhere to be found. Not even his scent was there to say he ever was there in the first place.  
Latmo: I wonder where he could be. Maybe Ginta and Hakkaku knows where he is.  
She headed back to the campsite where Ginta and Hakkaku were still sleeping. The other wolfs most went for an early hunt. She shakes them violently. Ginta Finally opens his eyes. He jumped back.  
Ginta: Ah!  
Latmo: Ah!  
Hakkau jumped wide-awake now.  
Hakkaku: Ah!  
Ginta: Oh Latmo it only you.  
Latmo was focusing catch her breath before saying anything.  
Latmo: Well I woke you guys to ask you have you seen Kouga?  
Ginta: No not since last night. How about you Hakkaku?  
Hakkaku: I have no seen him either.  
Latmo: You don't think any thing happened to him do you?  
Ginta: Kouga? No of course not. He probably out just getting some early morning excise.  
Latmo: I sure hope your right.  
It is now sunset and Latmo could not take it anymore.  
Latmo: Where is he!  
She began to pace back and fourth.  
Latmo: I cannot sit around and do anything any more. I am going to look for him. You guys are going to help.  
Hakkaku: Um ok.  
Latmo: You guys go follow the river south. I am going to get more help.  
Ginta: Do you mean Inuyasha and the others.  
Latmo: Yes.  
Her back was facing them. She was looking the direction where Inuyasha and the gang scent where the was coming from.  
Ginta: She seems real upset.  
Hakkaku: Yeah  
Latmo turned to them with a cold stare in her eyes.  
Latmo: What are you waiting for a written invitation! Lets go! Move it!  
Ginta and Hakkau: Yes Latmo.  
The both took off in a hurry with the wolfs following behind them. Latmo turned the opposite direction  
Latmo: Kouga where ever you are I hope your ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking in what seems like an endless forest. Shippou was on Miroku's back who was walking next to Sango. Sango had Kirara on her shoulder and she was walking next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was next to Kagome who had her bike on her side. They heard wind rushing toward them. They turned around and saw a whirlwind coming. It was so fast they barely had time to react.  
Inuyasha: What the?  
The whirlwind stopped right in front of Inuyasha. When the dust cleared, Latmo was standing there. Her eyes seem puffy as if she was crying.  
Inuyasha: Latmo?  
She fell in Inuyasha arms.  
Latmo: Oh Inuyasha. I need you to help me find Kouga. He has been missing and I am so worried about him.  
Inuyasha stood there stun. He was blushing a bit and looked a Kagome excepting a cold stare. Instead, she had a sympathy look.  
Inuyasha:_I wondering what is she thinking about._  
Kagome:_Wow. Latmo looks up to Inuyasha. Like a big brother. How can you blame her? The both the same and she is young and don't know how to handle being half demon like Inuyasha. I wonder dose Inuyasha see her as a little sister._  
Miroku finally broke the silence.  
Miruko: Ok. What's going on now.  
Latmo manage to stop crying. She turned and looked Miroku.  
Latmo: Kouga is missing. I have not seen him all day. I can't even pick up his scent.  
Kagome: Maybe you're overreacting. Maybe he just got turned around or had some business that took longer then he thought.  
Latmo: But I am not overreacting. If he was just out I could still pick up his scent but I can't.  
She lowered her head.  
Latmo: But he would not be gone this long with out checking in or telling me first before he left that he will be gone for a while.  
She turns and looked at Inuyasha who was still kind of stun.  
Latmo: I had come to ask you to help me. I had no one else to turn to.  
Inuyasha: Wait a minute. Why should I help find that fleabag? I am not going to come to the rescue every time he gets in trouble.  
Latmo: Will don't do it for him. Do it for me. Please Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Hump. Fine but I am not doing it for him.  
Latmo hugged him.  
Latmo: Oh, thank you Inuyasha. This means so much to me.  
He pulled back blushing a little bit.  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get mushy about or I will change my mind.  
Kagome:_Inuyasha has such a big heart. Sure, he is a jerk sometimes but he could also be nice._  
Miroku: Ok Inuyasha where do we start?  
Inuyasha: Umm I guess we track his scent.  
Shippou: But if Latmo could not do it what makes you think you can. Is she not stronger then you?  
Inuyasha: Garr Shippou.  
Shipppu hide behind Miroku.  
Sango: He dose have a point. How do we go on finding him?  
Kagome: I have an idea. Latmo where dose kouga usually go in the morning.  
Latmo: Well if he gets up earlier then I do. He goes to the river not far from here catch fish and cook it for me so I can wake up to breakfast.  
Kagome: Wow that's nice of him. To cook unlike some people.  
Kagome was now eyeing  
Inuyasha: I catch it don't I!  
Kagome: No one mentioned your name.  
Inuyasha: But you were looking at me like you was.  
Kagome: Well now, you mention it. It would be nice of you to cook for a change instead having me do it all the time.  
Inuyasha: But it's your job because you're a…  
Kagome, Sango and Latmo were all giving him a cold look waiting to see will he finish.  
Kagome: It my job because I am a what.  
Inuyasha: Um…. There no time to argue we have to find Kouga.  
He headed toward the river before anyone could say anything.  
Miroku: Wow good save.  
Shippou: He is still an idiot


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**  
On the way to the river, the trees seem to become denser and what a bright sunny day became dark and cloud.  
Kagome: Do anyone else feel weird about this place?  
Latmo: I do.  
It became very foggy.  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: We should stay close.  
Miroku: I agree.  
He moved in close to Sango. Then use that left hand. Sango blushed and raise her hand then brought it down hard across Miroku's face. The noise echoed a crossed the forest. The others looked back looking for the source of the loud noise.  
Latmo: What was that?  
Inuyasha: Just Sango teaching Miroku a lesson of keeping your hands to your self.  
Latmo: Wait I don't understand.  
Kagome reached over and whispered in her ear. As kagome was telling her, Latmo blushed.  
Latmo: Oh, I see now. I guess I am going to have to watch out for the hand.  
Inuyasha: I can barely see ahead.  
Shippou: The fog is so thick.  
Sango who walk up and now was walking with Kagome and Shippou shocking her head and disbelieve.  
Sango:_I can't believe him. If he could just touch my shoulder then I would be fine with that._  
The more she though about it the more argue she got. Miroku who know it was wise to fall behind knowing how mad Sango must be. He looked over to his left and sees a beautiful woman.  
Miroku:_What is she doing here?_  
The woman motioned her hand to follow her and ran farther into the fog.  
Miroku: Wait come back!  
With Miroku spell bound to her beauty, he followed with no second thoughts. She was sitting on a rock when Miroku caught up.  
Miroku: My dear lady. What are you doing in such a horrible place?  
The woman just giggled and jump into his arms.  
Miroku: Wow it must be my lucky day.  
The woman became transparent and seems to be swallowing his whole body,  
Miroku: What. This is not a woman at all it's a trap.  
Miroku beat the wall of the bubble then some fog poured into the bubble. His beats became slower after the other.  
Miroku: I…got…to….get…out…of…here…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**  
The other was walking and did not notice Miroku's absence until Sango looked back.  
Sango: Hey, where is Miroku.  
The rest looked back.  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: Where is he?  
Sango: I don't know here was right behind me. Where could he be?  
Latmo: Something dose not seem right.  
Inuyasha: I agree. Stay together.  
Sango fell behind. She was still wondering what happened to Miroku. She searched up and down the bushes as she walked. Then a boy caught her eyes.  
Sango: Kohaku?  
Kohaku ran farther into the mist.  
Sango: Kohaku wait. Come on Kirara.  
Kirara: Meow.  
They followed Kohaku who was standing by a Willow tree.  
Sango: Kohaku?  
Kohaku step closer to Sango and Kirara.  
Kohaku: Sis.  
Sango: Oh Kohaku.  
Kohaku jumped in Sango's arm and Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder joining the hug. Then Kohaku grip grow tighter. Making it hard for Sango and Kirara to breath.  
Sango: Kohaku what are you doing?  
She looked down at him in his eyes. They grow red and his body began to devour them and became clear like a large bubble. Kirara screech the walls of the bubble and no luck of getting free. The mysterious mist pours in the bubble.  
Sango: Kir…a.r…a….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**  
Latmo notice the Sango was missing.  
Latmo: Oh, no we lost Sango and Kirara.  
Kagome: Inuyasha? What going on?  
Inuyasha: I don't know._Where did Miroku, Sango, and Kirara disappeared too?_  
Kagome, Latmo Shippou stay close.  
Shippou: You don't have to tell me twice. Hun?  
He looked over into the mist when he saw a golden fox.  
Shippou: Father.  
The Fox took off. Shippou jumped off of Kagome's shoulder.  
Shippou: Father wait!  
Kagome: Shippou come back!  
Shippou disappeared into the mist.  
Inuyasha: Where is he going?  
Kagome: I don't know, he said some thing about his father.  
Inuyasha: What?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**  
Shippou ran through the mist as fast as he can hoping to catch up to his father who he missed dearly. A few minutes later his say a golden color fox whom he recognized as his father. The demon step forward and wrapped himself around Shippou.  
Shippou: Oh, father.  
Then something began to happen. The fox demon began to hold to tight it was like a snake killing his prey. When little Shippou finally passed out from the lack of air reaching his lungs the demon swallowed Shippou whole and became a clear bubble. The bubble then sprayed a white colored mist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**  
: Inuyasha what do we do?  
Inuyasha: If I know, I would have already done it.  
The mist some how separated them.  
Inuyasha: Oh no where Kagome and Latmo?  
Inuyasha looked in all directions trying to find them.  
Inuyasha: Kagome. Kagome! Latmo!  
He kept looking around when he saw Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo?  
Kikyo began to walk away.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo wait!  
Inuyasha ran after her. He caught and grab he arm to make her look at him.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha. I wish for us not to meet this way all the time. Never in the sun light always in the darks of evil.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo what are you talking about?  
Kikyo: Inuyasha hold me.  
She step closer and embraced with Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo.  
Kikyo's soul searchers circled around the going faster and faster forming some kind of barrier or prison like clear walls.  
Inuyasha: Hun?  
Inuyasha notice it.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo, what's going on?  
She looked at him and disappeared in thin air. Inuyasha tried to break  
Inuyasha: Iron reverse stealer!  
The barrier but not even him could cut through.  
Inuyasha:_I can't cut through. There is not even enough to take out my Tetsaiga._  
Then the white mist poured through out the bubble. Inuyasha tried to cover his nose with is kimono sleeve but it has already went through his nostrils. It was taking and effect on his fast.  
Inuyasha: What the hell is this stuff?  
Inuyasha began to get sleepy.  
Inuyasha: I can't go to sleep. I have…to…fight…and save...kagome...and the… oth….ers


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**  
Kagome: Oh, no we got separated. What do I now?  
Kagome looked at her surroundings. Then she stopped.  
Kagome: Wait is that Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha was standing there looking lost.  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
He turned to her direction and ran towards her. He the held her tight he reached him.  
Inuyasha: Oh Kagome I thought I lost you.  
Kagome blushed and was stunned about what was happening.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, we have to find the others. Inuyasha?  
I Inuyasha did not answer and Kagome could not pull away.  
Kagome: Inuyasha what are you doing?  
Kagome struggled some more with no luck.  
Kagome: Sit boy!  
Instead of Inuyasha going face down kissing the dirt, he held her tighter.  
Kagome:_What is he is not sitting? _You're not Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: You figured it out my dear.  
He then held her tight until she passed out. He drew a circle in the air that turned into a bubble. He simply placed the bubble on top of Kagome and she was in a instead swallowed by the bubble. The mist the poured into the bubble the fake inuyasha disappeared into the mist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**  
Latmo was standing alone in the mist.  
Latmo: Where is Inuyasha and Kagome? Why cant I pick up their scent. Why cant I pick up anyone's scent. It's as if the vanished from the earth. What am I going to do?  
Kouga: Latmo?  
Latmo: Kouga? Kouga!  
She ran and jumped into his arms.  
Latmo: Kouga I was so worried. Where were you? What happened?  
Kouga: I don't know I went fishing and got lost in the mist.  
Latmo: Oh Kouga it was terrible everyone is gone.  
She then unburied her face in his chest and looked in his eyes. There was a faint red glow. It felt evil. She backed out of Kouga's arms.  
Latmo: Kouga? You're not Kouga.  
Fake Kouga: Yes, I know and you have to disappear like your friends, and you're beloved Kouga.  
Latmo: What have you done with and Kouga and my friends?  
Fake Kouga: You will soon find out.  
The fake kouga charged at Latmo. She atomically drew her sword.  
Latmo: I don't have time for this I have to find Kouga and the others. I better get this over quick.  
She drew power to her sword and it had grown pink. The glow startled the fake Kouga, but it did not slow him down. She aimed the sword toward his and releases the pink powered energy ball. It hit him with a perfect aim. He blows into pieces, but the came back together. Latmo back shocked.  
Latmo: What your still here.  
Fake Kouga: You can't kill me. Now stop struggling and join you friends in a live time of slumber.  
Latmo:_Live time of slumber? What has he done to them? I will try the attack one more time._  
She them again gave demotic power top the sword that caused a pink energy ball. She took aim and released. The demon blow up again but then pulled him self-back together.  
Latmo:_No matter how many times I strike him he will just regain back to it form. Wait Kouga told me about such demon. It's more likely the are just puppets and some smaller demon possibly with a shreds of the jewel. I have to find his demonic aura._  
Latmo forced and looked around. She saw a faint glow to her right. The glow of the jewel shred.  
Latmo: Ah there you are.  
The demon saw that she was about to awaken her sword again and stood back. Aiming at him, she releases the ball at a bush. There was a cry and the demon vanished. Latmo ran to see who the on pull the puppet's string is. The was a snake barely living.  
Latmo: Ah ha! I was right, and there is a jewel shard in bedded in his forehead.  
Latmo use her sharp nails and cut it out. The snake the screamed in pain.  
Latmo: So you are alive but not for long. Before I kill, you tell what you did with Kouga and my friends.  
Snake demon: If I did tell you, you would not be able to save them. They had been placed in what I like to call a soul catcher.  
Latmo: Explain yourself you vermin!  
Snake demon: They were lord away with something there hearts desire of their or who the cared about deeply. Then they where trap by one of those thing and a soul bubble. The soul bubble poured out a mist where it put them to sleep. The longer they stay the souls live their body and I were to trap the soul and give it to my leader. To make sure they don't wake up the have sweet what seem like realty in their heads. After the souls have left, their dreams become evil where the are doomed to be … for… Eternity….  
She shakes the demon awake.  
Latmo: You mention a leader. Tell me who is he?  
Snake demon: His name is Naraku. It too late to…save…your…fri…ends…the…only… way. Is  
The snake demon then died.  
Latmo: Damn! I wish he could have died after he told me how to save them. First, I have to find them in this mist maze. It seemed to have lightened up a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**  
Latmo was walk for what seem like days.  
Latmo: Ah! I will never get out of here or find anyone with this mist around. Maybe I can get a bird's eye view.  
She jumped up and the air. She hit her head on what seems to be a wall.  
Latmo: Ow! That hurt. It must be a barrier and that what must be keeping this mist. Maybe if I destroy it the mist will clear. It's worth a try.  
She once again jumped up in the air, pulled out her sword and began to bring power to it. The pink ball of light spouted out the sword and destroyed the barrier. All the mist cleared.  
Latmo: Ok let's try this again.  
She jumped up into the air and say scarred clear bubbles. The first one she really had a clear view of had Inuyasha in it.  
Latmo: Oh no. Inuyasha.  
She ran to where she saw the bubble the sky. There Inuyasha was in a deep slumber.  
Latmo: Inuyasha. I will get you out.  
She pushed in the walls of the bubble. When she got over his head and pushed her hands sank in. She woke you what seems like a beautiful field with colorful flower. The sun seems bright like a fairy tale land. She looked around then notices a small town.  
Latmo: Where am I? Maybe I can get some answers in that town.  
As she got closer, she stops and looked at herself.  
Latmo: What am I crazy? I can't go to town looking like this. I have to transform but it's been so long I wonder if I could still do it.  
Latmo closed her eyes and concentrated. Her ears disappeared, her eyes became more at ease and less intense the her nails grow shorter. She opened her eyes and looked down at her self.  
Latmo: Yeah I still got it.  
She continued to walk through the village when she spotted some kids.  
Latmo: I guess it would be worth a try to ask them.  
She walked up to the kids who were playing and readied her voice to sound as sweet as it could be.  
Latmo: Hello there.  
A little girl was to first to look up.  
Girl: Oh hi.  
Latmo: Hi, can you help me I looking for a half-demon by the name Inuyasha?  
A little boy next to her jumped up with a angry voice.  
Boy: Inuyasha is not a half-demon! He is a full human and a great fighter.  
Latmo looked stun.  
Latmo: Inuyasha human? How could that be? Kouga has told me that was Inuyasha's desire to use the shikon jewel to become human and live with Kikyo before she pinned him to the tree.  
She looked at the little boy.  
Latmo: I am sorry but do you know where I can find Inuyasha?  
The little girl who she had spoken to early spoke up before the boy could answer.  
Girl: He stays in the main hut with the village priestess Kikyo.  
Latmo:_So Kikyo dose have something to do with this, but how? How is she connected? Oh, wait! The snake demon did say their greatest desires. Being human and live with Kikyo was one of Inuyasha's desires. I have to have him snap out of it before it's too late._  
Thank you little girl.  
Latmo the turned around and headed for the hut. She knocks on the side of the hut. A man familiar to Inuyasha came to the door but he had black hair, no long sharps nail and even his doglike ears were gone.  
Latmo: Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Yes, can I help you?  
Latmo: Um yes. May I come in?  
Inuyasha: Yes please.  
Latmo followed Inuyasha in the middle size hut. It as very nice inside. Lots of rich animal fur. Inuyasha sat across for her.  
Inuyasha: Ok how may I help you on this fine day?  
Latmo: Ok Inuyasha lets get to the point. You have to snap out of this none of this is real.  
Inuyasha: What? What are talking about?  
Latmo: You have to remember the others and snap out of this dream world or your soul will leave you and you will stuck in a bad dream forever. Remember Kagome.  
Inuyasha began to get quick flashes of Kagome  
Inuyasha:_AH! What going on. Who is that girl I saw? She looks so familiar. It's as if I want to remember her but I can't. who is she? What is this woman trying to tell me?_ I have no idea what you are talking about.  
Latmo: Inuyasha, please try to remember. Kagome.  
Inuyasha garbed his head and made groaning noise. He had more flashes but longer.  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
Inuyasha's dog-ears, long sharp nails and white sliver here suddenly appeared.  
Inuyasha: Latmo?  
Latmo: Inuyasha!  
She gave him a quick hug the pulled back.  
Latmo: Wait why are we still here?  
Inuyasha: Where's here?  
Latmo: Where in you head or dream world, where you live your greatest desires.  
Inuyasha: What desire?  
Suddenly a woman walked in. She was wearing a white and red kimono; hair pulled backing a white ribbon with a bow and arrows on her back.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha dear I am home.  
Inuyasha stood there stun he could not speak.  
Inuyasha: Ki…Kikyo?_What is she doing here?_  
Latmo: Inuyasha you cannot get distracted. This is not real. She is not real. You have to remember the others we have to leave and save them.  
Inuyasha:_But what if I don't want to leave? This all a dream but so perfect. What I always wanted and may never have._  
Latmo was getting inpatient.  
Latmo: Inuyasha! Don't be selfish! Everyone else needs your help. I need you help. Kagome she is out there in a bubble were her soul will be lost forever. You know what you have to do.  
Inuyasha: You're right.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha don't listen to her. She…  
She did not finish. Every thing began to fall apart. Latmo and Inuyasha walk up where in the forest. Latmo stood up and brushed her self off. Inuyasha then stood up and looked around.  
Inuyasha: The mist it's gone.  
Latmo: Yeah I will fill you in and we have to get Kagome next. In the sky, I remember not seeing her to far from you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**  
Inuyasha: So your telling me a snake demon went around looking like our love ones or who we cared about tricking and trapping use in bubble. Oh, my favorite part, makes it so we have good dreams and our soul were to leave our body's we he collected them and give to Naraku then you stay in the dream forever.  
Latmo: You forgot the part when the dream turns bad.  
Inuyasha: Oh great! That makes it a whole lot better.  
Latmo: I know that's why we have to get Kagome and the others. I hope we can find Kouga too.  
Inuyasha:_Kagome hang on a littler longer._  
Soon they reached Kagome's bubble.  
Inuyasha: So what we do just looked at it and hopes she comes out of it?  
Latmo: No, how I got to you was I pushed the bubble's wall by your head. Maybe if we do the same to Kagome we can get to her.  
The stood about her head and place the hand in position.  
Latmo: Ready? On the count of three. 1,..2,…3!  
Inuyasha and Latmo open their eyes to modern Japan on the sidewalk.  
Latmo: Where are we?  
Inuyasha: We are in Kagome's home world.  
Latmo: Look at all these people. How can we find her now?  
They then heard Kagome's laugh.  
Inuyasha: That way.  
Kagome and her friends just came from school. They were on there way home. They walk to the cross walk when they departed.  
Friends: Bye Kagome!  
Kagome: Bye!  
Kagome was getting ready to cross the street when Inuyasha and Latmo blocked her path.  
Kagome:_ Who are these people? Why are their cloths so out of date. gasp and those ear the look like dog-ears. I wonder if they are real. Um.. Wait what am I doing focus._  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
Kagome: I am sorry I don't know you.  
Latmo: Kagome you have to remember us. It's me Latmo and Inuyasha.  
Kagome: Sorry it dose not ring a bell.  
Inuyasha stepped close just about face to face.  
Kagome:_ What is he doing? How come some how he seems familiar?_  
Kagome jumped back.  
Kagome: I don't think my boy friend Hojo would like it if you are so close.  
Inuyasha stood back stood and face in horror.  
Inuyasha: You bo… boy friend?  
Kagome stood proud.  
Kagome: Yes Hojo my boy friend.  
Inuyasha:_ Her boy friend! Is this her desire? To come home and date this Hojo and not have anything to do with me._  
Inuyasha stood close. Her wrapped his arms around he and pulled her close.  
Inuyasha: Kagome.  
Kagome:_ What is he doing? How dose he know me?_  
Inuyasha tighten his grip a little.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, don't leave me.  
Kagome: I am not going anywhere.  
Inuyasha pulled back.  
Latmo: Kagome you remember us.  
Kagome: Yes how can I forget. Where are we it looks a lot like home. How are you here then Latmo.  
Latmo: We will fill you in later but you have to realize this is not real. Think this is not real.  
Kagome closed her eyes and reopened them in the spot where Kagome's bubble use to be.  
Latmo: We are back!  
Kagome: Yes but have to find the others.  
Inuyasha: Kagome it will be faster if I carry you.  
Kagome: Right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
While Latmo in her whirlwind and Kagome on Inuyasha's back the raced through the forest looking for another bubble. Inuyasha just got done filling Kagome in on what was happening.  
Kagome: So your saying Naraku is behind this.  
Inuyasha: Looks like it.  
Latmo: Look over there!  
It was another bubble with Shippou curled up in a ball. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back.  
Kagome: Oh no, Shippou!  
Latmo: Ok we have to do this together. Ready, on the count of three. 1,..2,…3!  
They found themselves in a cave with a glum fire. Shippou was sleep in the corner. Kagome ran to him and gently shock him. Shippou open his eyes slowly.  
Shippou: Father?  
Kagome: No Shippou its me.  
Shippou: Hun?  
Shippou jumped back.  
Shippou: Fox fire!  
Kagome let him go.  
Shippou:_ I don't know this people but who ever they are, I will protect the cave until father comes back._  
Kagome: Shippou is me.  
Shippou: I don't know you. Fox fire!  
Kagome moved out the way.  
Inuyasha: How dear he attack us after all we did for him! Come here you little runt.  
Inuyasha reached for Shippou. Shippou turned around and tried to run but Inuyasha caught him by the tail. As Shippou dangled by his tail trying to fight, Latmo and Kagome came closer.  
Latmo: Ok know we have to do is to get him to remember. Maybe if we..  
Inuyasha stroke Shippou several times in the head.  
Shippou: Ow! Inuyasha what was that for?  
Latmo: Well that works too.  
Kagome: What ever floats your boat that's what I say.  
Inuyasha: Ok listen up Shippou. None of this is real. You have to think about when we were back in the forest. You got that!  
Shippou: Yes.  
Shippou close his eyes and they once again found themselves in the forest.  
Latmo: We have no time to waste lets go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Shippou jumped on Latmo's back and Kagome got on Inuyasha and the both raced off. Can to a bubble bigger then the rest. This one had Sango and Kirara.  
Kagome: What do we do now? There are two of them.  
Latmo: Its possible they are sharing the same dream with them being so close. Lets just stand over their heads and push.  
Kagome: Sounds like a plan.  
Inuyasha: Ready, on the count of three. 1,..2,…3!  
When they came too they were in Sango's demon slayer's village. Songa was and a short distance with Kirara back and a boy next to her.  
Shippou: Inuyasha, is that boy Kohaku? Sango's younger brother who Naraku has control over.  
Inuyasha: Yup.  
Kagome: This be tough to convince is not real none of it is.  
Sango heard the unfamiliar voices and looked over. The first thing she noticed was Latmo's and Inuyasha's dog-ear, and sharp claws.  
Sango:_ Demons how they get in here? I must warn everyone._ Demons! Kirara!  
Kirara transform and showed her teeth. Sango pulls out her weapon. Kirara stepped forward to Latmo and Shippou.  
Shippou: Kirara!  
Shippou jumped off Latmo's shoulders.  
Latmo: Shippou!  
Inuyasha: Shippou get back here you idiot!  
Shippou garbed around Kirara's neck.  
Shippou: Kirara you have to remember me.  
Kirara had flashes of Shippou and her playing, and sleeping. She came out of her transformation.  
Kirara: Meow!  
She began licking him.  
Sango: Kirara what are you doing! What did you do to her?  
Latmo stepped forward.  
Latmo: We did nothing to her. She remembers Shippou. So do you. You have to remember us. We are your friends. Kohaku is under the control of Naraku. None of this is real.  
Kohaku tucked on Sango's sleeve. Sango looked down at her.  
Kohaku: What is the demon talking about sis?  
Sango: I do not know but they won't be talking for long.  
Sango raised her Hiraikotsu, and went to throw it but stopped half way.  
Sango:_Hun? There is something stopping me from killing these demons._  
Kagome: What's going?  
Latmo: She can't do it. Somewhere in heart, she remembers us.  
Sango: Who are and why can't I kill you?  
Kohaku: You can do it sis.  
Sango: Kohaku I can't do it. There something holding me back.  
Kagome: Sango! Please!  
Kagome then looked Sango right eyes.  
Kohaku: Come on Sango you can do it.  
Sango: No, I can't.  
Kohaku: Why. You have do it for me because I am your little brother.  
Sango: I can't do it because you're not my little brother and this is not real.  
At that point then everything went black they back forest. When everyone was aware of their surroundings. Kagome ran to Sango and gave hug.  
Kagome: Oh Sango.  
Sango: Kagome. It was so perfect, what I every dream of.  
Latmo: Oh, that was too close. That dream was begging to rot.  
Kagome: That's means there is not much time for Miroku.  
Latmo: Or Kouga._ Oh hang on I am coming. I am coming._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
It did not take them long to find Miroku.  
Inuyasha: I bet you he is dreaming about women feeding him grapes and asking them to bear his child.  
Sango balled up her fist.  
Sango: Garr  
Latmo: Every knows what do.  
Everyone nodded.  
Latmo: On the count of three. 1,…2,…3!  
The appeared in a palace room. There were lots of pillows and women. There were giggling in joy. There Miroku was in there center being feed grapes. Miroku picked up the grape feeder's hand.  
Miroku: Would you bear my child?  
The grape feeder blushed, giggled and went to get more grapes.  
Latmo: Who Inuyasha good call.  
Sango marched right to him.  
Miroku: Oh hi. Your pretty but I have not seen you around.  
Sango: Don't you remember.  
Miroku: I can say I do.  
Sango: Here's something to refresh you memory.  
Sango brought her fist down on Miroku's head.  
Shippou: Ouch, that had to hurt.  
Miroku: Sango what was that for!  
Sango: See it worked he is back to normal.  
Miroku: Back to normal?  
Latmo: Ask question later just think to your self this is not real.  
Miroku: What?  
Latmo: Just listen to me and do it.  
Miroku: Ok but. Hey! What's happening!  
Miroku's Wind Tunnel in his hand started to suck his whole arm in.  
Miroku:No!  
Sango:Miroku!  
Latmo:Miroku. You have to listen to me! Think to your self it's not real! You have believed it not real!  
Miroku: But it is!  
Latmo: Just do it!  
Latmo closed her eyes hoping Miroku would listen to her. When she opened them, she found herself in the forest. She let out a breath of relief. She looked around and saw Miroku kneeing breathing heavily.  
Sango: Miroku, are you going to be ok?  
Miroku: Yes. I thought I was done for. It seemed so real.  
Latmo: This dose not look good for Kouga. We have to find him before something happens.  
Kagome: She is right we almost lost Miroku.  
Shippou: Where do look?  
Latmo: I am going to get a bird's eye view.  
She jumped and the air and looked around. 20feet for the river she spotted a bubble. She then landed on the ground.  
Latmo: I saw him. It's about 20 ft from the river.  
Miroku: Let's go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**  
They all raced off with Latmo anguish then every.  
Latmo:_Hold on Kouga. Just a little longer._  
When they got there, Latmo ran to the bubble. She turned around and looked at the others.  
Latmo: I have to go in alone.  
Inuyasha: What are you crazy. What if the dream will become bad how would you get out?  
Latmo: Inuyasha I am sorry I have to do it alone.  
Inuyasha: We are coming with you.  
Latmo walk up to Inuyasha.  
Latmo: I am happy you are worried about me safety but I have to do this.  
She gave him a hug.  
Latmo: I will ok.  
She walked to the bubble.  
Kagome: Good luck Latmo.  
Latmo: Thanks Kagome. I will bring Kouga back.  
Inuyasha: Latmo don't!  
Latmo pushed and disappeared.  
Inuyasha: I am going after her.  
Miroku garb his arm.  
Miroku: Inuyasha! Don't be foolish. She has to do it her self.  
Inuyasha:_ Damn that Kouga putting Latmo in danger trying to save him._  
Kagome:_ Poor Inuyasha, he is so worried about Latmo. Latmo be careful._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
Latmo open her eyes and it looked as if she was in a cave. The temperature cooled and water dripped a little for the ceiling. She behind her she heard Kouga's laugh and turned around. Kouga was sitting around men who looks as if they are in his wolf tribe. She walked up to. She caught Kouga's attention and he jumped up.  
Kouga: Who are and did you get in here?  
Latmo: Kouga its me.  
Kouga: I don't know you.  
Latmo: Its me Latmo we are suppose to get married.  
Kouga: Married why would I marry a half breed.  
She took off her ring and hand it to him. He round it around in his hand the looked up at her. She looked in his bright blue eyes.  
Kouga: Latmo?  
Latmo: Oh Kouga!  
She gave him a big hug then pulled back.  
Kouga: Where are we?  
He looks around.  
Kouga: My conrads they are alive?  
Latmo: Kouga you have to listen o me this is not real. It a trap. I need you to believe it not real, so we can leave.  
Kouga: Why would I want to? I have everything I want here. You my conrads. It perfect all perfect.  
Latmo: But not real. Look at them. They are you are fighting for. Do want them to die and vain.  
Kouga looked around then lowed his head.  
Kouga: No.  
Latmo: Then close you eyes and tell your self its not real.  
Kouga closed his eyes then felt a warm hand holding his hand. He looked up at Latmo who smiled then closed his eyes again. He reopened them and they were back in the forest. Inuyasha paced himself into the ground. Kagome was the first to notice them.  
Kagome: Oh Latmo you did it.  
Inuyasha: What took you so long? Was the wolf enjoying himself too much?  
Miroku: I know I was at first. sigh  
Sango: Garr!  
Miroku: I mean I happy you came.  
Latmo: We have to go. Inuyasha, thank you so very much.  
Inuyasha: Yeah well, don't expect me to come to your rescue every time you guys get into trouble.  
Latmo smile then hugged him.  
Kouga: Hey! Hey!  
He pulled them apart. Latmo giggle a little.  
Latmo: Bye Kagome.  
Kagome: Bye!  
Kouga an Latmo hold hand and started running. Latmo Call back.  
Latmo: Thanks again everyone for all your help!  
They sat there and watched the whirlwinds disappear.


End file.
